


NorIce drabbles

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Nordics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of very short NorIce stories and one shots. I will take suggestions, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost Christmas and Sealand knew that Sweden had all the gifts hidden somewhere in the house. Sealand was determined to find them and thought now would be a good time to look for them considering everyone was out of the house shopping, excluding Norway and Iceland. Since Sealand hadn't seen them in a while he assumed they had left. Sealand looked everywhere in every cupboard, shelf, he even checked the attic. Now getting desperate Sealand started to search through everyone's personal bedroom. Sealand was unsuccessful in his search and had one room left. The micro nation snuck up to he door and quietly peeked in. Although he would soon learn to regret that decision.  
Iceland " harder Nor harder"  
What Sealand saw was both Norway and Iceland naked in bed together and Norway on top of the latter thrusting into him. Iceland was moaning and his face was bright red with his head back.  
Norway " say it and I will make you feel good Ice"  
Iceland "fuck me harder Big Brother"  
Norway "what was that icey"   
Iceland "FUCK ME HARDER BIG BROTHER PLEASE"  
Norway "merry Christmas little   
brother"  
They both moaned as Iceland came on their stomachs and Norway inside of Iceland.  
Sealand ran away screaming although he wasn't the only one screaming. Later that night Sealand saw Norway and Iceland cuddling and felt very uncomfortable. after that Sealand never went looking for presents ever again.

Hope you enjoyed this is going to be a place were I can write very short NorIce fics. leave a comment of what you thought and if you have an idea just say so and I can probably write it.


	2. Not What Norway Had Planned

Norway missed the days of when his beloved brother was a little kid and would call Him big brother and spend all his time with him. Now Iceland usually avoided Norway and would never call him big brother, but Norway had a plan. Norway knew magic and had been working on a spell that was supposed to turn Iceland into a little kid.

Norway's POV 

I just finished casting the spell that would turn my brother into a adorable and clingy kid. I went to Iceland's room expecting to find a cute kid only to be shocked when Iceland came out of nowhere and pinned me to the now closed door.   
Iceland "big brother I missed you, you and I should spend more quality time together"  
Before I could say anything Iceland pulled my head down and kissed me on the lips. what was Iceland doing we were brothers and he was kissing me in a non brotherly way. I saw Iceland lock the door and throw me on to the bed.   
Iceland "fuck me big brother"  
Why was Iceland acting so aggressive and clingy I mean he was also acting really sexy and he was a good looking boy... wait what am I thinking he is my brother and why was he like this.  
Than it hit me, my spell probably did this. this is what happens when you borrow spell books written in Romanian and use google to translate them.   
I could feel my pants getting tighter with every kiss Iceland gave me, god why was this so sexy.   
When Iceland unzipped my pants and started stocking the bulge in my boxers I gave up.   
I pulled myself up and brought Iceland's face to my lips and started to kiss him. I rubbed his bottom lip with my tough asking for entrance and after Iceland quickly gave it to me a spent no time tasting every inch of him.   
I moved down to his neck leaving multiple marks which would most likely be questioned later by the other Nordics.

Iceland "oh big brother more"

Iceland saying big brother now was way better than when he was a kid. As we continued to make out I started to strip Iceland and I until we were both naked.

Iceland " big brother please"

Norway " don't worry little brother, big brother will make you feel good"

I started to suck on my fingers till they were slick before I inserted them into Iceland. after I had three fingers in him I removed them and replaced them with something bigger.   
"Oh yes Big Brother" Iceland moaned  
I slowly went in and out of Iceland while holding his hips.  
Iceland " faster nor faster"  
I quickened the pace and was now pounding into Iceland's sweet spot.   
In no time Iceland was coming on his sheets screaming Big Brother. After hearing that and feeling Iceland tighten around me I came, releasing my seed in to my brother. I pulled out of Iceland and collapsed beside him. he cuddled up to me and said I love you before passing out from exhaustion. I whispered in his ear I loved him to.  
I should really borrow more books from Romania, this was the best spell ever. 

Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated I have other NorIce stories and will continue to update this with NorIce on shots. Ty for reading.


	3. Date Night... And Denmark

Norway and Iceland were getting ready for a romantic night out to dinner and a movie followed by something a lot more fun that involves a bed and lube.   
Iceland hooked his arm around Norway's but right before they could open the door it was knocked open by an annoying Dane. The two brothers quickly jumped away from each other as the Dane entered.

Denmark "yo Norge, Icey what's up... why are you two all dressed up, and your looking a little red are you guy's okay" 

Norway "we were just fine until you got here, what do you want"

Denmark "I thought the three of us could spend some time together... I mean Sweden and Finland spend all their time together and you two have been hanging out all by yourselfs, I've been really lonely.

The usually cheerful Dane had a depressed tone in his voice and gave the brothers puppy dog eyes.

Iceland "fine you can stay, what do you want to do"

"lets go drinking" Denmark said cheerfully 

Norway "how about no"

Denmark "oh I know how about we watch a movie and eat snacks"

Iceland "that actually doesn't sound that bad"

Norway "fine just don't talk during the movie Denmark, me and Ice are going to get changed you can pick a movie"

Norway and Iceland came down the stairs wearing more comfortable clothes. Denmark had put on some comedy movie and already mad popcorn with extra butter for Norway and a bowl of liquorice for Iceland. 

The three nations sat down on the couch with Norway sitting a little bit closer to Iceland. Denmark started the movie and every couple minutes Norway moved a little closer to Iceland until they were cuddling under a blanket together. It would have been a good date if the Dane beside them wasn't laughing his head off, too oblivious to notice the two brothers cuddling.  
After the movie ended and Iceland and Norway to their disappointment parted, Iceland said he was tired and was going to bed.

Denmark "so Norge how about those drinks"

Norway "no"

At least that's what Norway said but eventually he felt that the drinks may help relieve him of the headache known as Denmark.

He only planned on having one or two drinks but that lead to many more and eventually he was drunk.

Norway walked up to Iceland's room, and bursted threw the door.

"Uh Nor is that you.. what do you want" Iceland said tiredly.

Norway "you little brother"

Iceland "what .. uh what about Denmark"

Norway "that idiot passed out on the couch, and I thought we would end tonight like we planned"

"But it's lat..." Iceland was cut off from what he was going to say when Norway got on top of him and kissed him"

"Be a good and obedient little boy Icey"  
Norway purred into Iceland's ear.

Without any resistance from Iceland, Norway started to suck on his neck looking for the spot that drove Iceland crazy as well as stripping the both of them.   
When he found the spot Iceland let out a delicious moan that made Norway's day. By the time he had left multiple marks on Iceland they were in their boxers.

Norway "that stupid Dane can't ruin our good night"

Iceland "don't talk about Denmark, it turns me off"

Norway now growing inpatient took out some lube and got his fingers slick before stretching Iceland.   
After Iceland was stretched Norway took no time in thrusting into him.   
With each moan Iceland made Norway thrusted into the younger harder and faster until they both came. too exhausted to clean up they fell asleep in each other's arms dirty and sweaty.

The Next Morning 

Denmark "hey Iceland were do you guys keep the coff.. OH MY GOD"

 

Hope you guys enjoyed leave a comment and Ty for reading and if you have any ideas for a Fanfiction leave a suggestion.


	4. NorIce Camping

The Nordics were going on vacation together and had decided to do something simple. Lots of ideas were thrown around but the one everyone agreed on was camping. They had decided to go on a short 5km hike set up camp, stay the night than go back in the morning to Sweden's cottage. 

Norway's POV 

Everyone had their packs on and we had started walking I made sure to stay behind Iceland so he would be safe... Well that's what I said at least, I really just wanted to look at his cute butt.   
I didn't know why but I was just attracted to my little brother, I mean he was just adorable and the way he would get flustered was so cute. 

I was kinda hoping he wouldn't be able to set up his tent and sleep with me, but I had seen him set up tents numerous times before and I didn't have enough time to sabotage his tent.

We were around half way done the trail when something fell out of Iceland's pack and he bent down right in front of me to get, I don't think I'm gonna make it through this hike( it's really hard to jerk off with 4 other guys a few meters away from you.

We eventually got to the end of the trail and started to set up our tents and by the time we were done and we had gotten a fire started it was dark out.

After we cooked our separate meals we got out some marshmallows and Denmark came up with the great idea to tell ghost stories. Denmark's story was stupid, Finland's was lame and now it was my turn when it hit me.  
If I scare Ice enough, I bet he'll come begging to sleep with his big brother. I smirked at the plan and told the scariest ghost story I knew. By the end Finland was holding on to Sweden, Denmark's face was full of horror and fear, and you could see the absolute fright in Iceland's eyes.. His beautiful eyes, I brought myself back to reality when people started to go to their tents to sleep. Before Iceland was able to get in his tent I told him if my story scared him he can sleep with me tonight. He kept his pride and went in his tent.   
"He'll be back"  
Five minutes later Iceland came into my tent. I told him he would have to call me big brother now if he wanted to stay. There was a bit of silence and just when I fought I messed up, he mumbled "Big Brother"

Iceland "ops I forgot my sleeping bag"

Norway "you don't want to go out there the monster will get you, you better just share mine"

Before he could say anything I pulled him in to my sleeping bag and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good night little Brother"  
.......  
"Good night Big Brother"

Iceland closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my chest before falling sound asleep.  
Best vacation EVER

Ty for reading leave a comment or maybe a suggestion and check out my other Fanfiction's.


	5. I Must Be Dreaming Part 1

Norway's POV

I just gotten home and needed s shower than to relax, after a hard day of work.  
As soon as I opened my door, I almost fainted at what I saw. Iceland was laying on my bed wearing a reviling French maid uniform, rubbing a stick of butter as if it was a dick.

"Big Brother... Let's have sex"  
Iceland moaned   
.....................  
My eyes popped open and I was in bed... All alone, it was a dream. I was sweating and my pants were wet and I had the biggest boner I had ever gotten.

Later that morning I made I bet with Iceland on a football game. The loser was going to be their "slave". Knowing Iceland's innocent mind he thought if he lost he would have to make my bed and clean up dirty dishes.... If only he knew.


	6. I Must Be Dreaming Part 2

Iceland's POV

I can't believe I lost that bet, now I was going to be bossed around by Norway and have to waste my time cleaning.  
I heard a knock on my door and already knew who it was. I didn't answer and Norway walked into my room with a big smirk and a bag.

Third Person POV 

Iceland "what do you want"

Norway "I want you to keep your promise"

Iceland "Fine what do you want me to clean"

Norway "I don't want you to clean anything"

Iceland "Then why make the bet if your not going to make me your slave"

Norway "silly innocent Iceland your not my chore slave ... Your my sex slave"

Iceland "WHAT"

Norway "shhh we don't want the others to bother us, put this on.

Norway handed the bag to Iceland and he held up a maid outfit, which looked like it was the kind of clothing a stripper would wear. 

Iceland " I'm not wearing this!"

Norway "you promised... And besides you don't have much off a choice, I locked the door and the others are out. So we can do this the easy way or I can "punish you"

Iceland obediently stripped and put on the outfit.

Norway "God you look amazing"

Iceland "why are you saying stuff like that"

Norway "because it's true, you are beautiful"

Iceland "b-but were brothers"

Norway "who cares"

Before Iceland could come up with a reply, Norway started to attack him with kisses. After a while he got Iceland to moan and start to kiss back.

"now get the butter" Norway mumbled

Iceland "what!"

Norway "uh nothing... Uh t-the lube.

When Iceland reached into the bag to pull out a bottle of lube, Norway gave a sigh of relief about the butter thing.  
Norway flipped Iceland over held up the outfit and started to eat Iceland ass.   
Iceland soon found himself wanting more and asked Norway to start.

Norway "beg for it Ice"

Iceland "please"

Norway "you can do better than that"

Iceland "Big Brother please mor-"

Iceland was cut off my Norway inserting his fingers into Iceland.   
After Iceland was stretched, Norway thrusted into him roughly.   
Norway went in and out of Iceland slowly until Iceland started to buck his hips. Norway grabbed Iceland hips and started to pound into the smaller nation until they both came. Norway collapsed onto Iceland both panting, when they heard the door open.

Finland " Norway, Iceland were Hom-"

 

Ty for reading leave a comment and check out my other Fanfiction's, if you have an idea for a One shot I'd be happy to hear it.


End file.
